Just a Wall
by GleekOutKlaine
Summary: Kurt Hummel didn't achieve his dream of being a broadway star but he did pursue a career in Fashion. He moved to NYC to start his new life, but when he finds a small apartment, he finds something very frustrating about the place. AU Fan fic based on a Netflix Movie Called 'Blind Date'
1. Moving in

SHOUT OUT TO KLAINERS STILL KLAINING in 2018. I love you guys!

If anybody I can trust to get viewers to watch this movie it's Klainers, because we're from Klaine. The land of awesome. Now this is based on an international French movie, I want to absolutely say from right now I owe ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS to this movie. I'm surprised people have already reviewed this story, when in fact I could do a lot better checking it. It seems rather rushed sorry, that wasn't my intentions. I'm reviewing over every chapter because I don't want to be a sloppy writer like I was in the past.

I just want to spread word of it's adorable sappiness. If you watch the movie you'll get an idea how it's going to end. I'm usually terrible coming up with an ending with Fanfics, which is why I tend to procrastinate finishing them but since it's based on this movie, and I really love the ending it's going to have a similar effect.

It's been a while since I wrote a fanfiction. Or anything at all to be honest and I love writing. I've had massive nostalgia for fanfic I've been reading over the classics like Dalton and Little Numbers, and thinking what on earth happened to me? I used to be such a hopeless romantic, well in fact I got to experience some romance early this year, and I got let down so the pain is raw but my sappy heart hasn't changed. Anyway - moving on. It's called Blind Date. You can watch it on Netflix, guys it's amazing. I too have had to watch the subtitles in response to the reviewer who tried to pick up on their French (kudos to you). I can't speak French if my life depended on it, but still it's worth seeing.

Though there's a piano bit that's a bit weird, but just sit through it, I promise if you like this fanfic you'll enjoy it. I just changed a few things to match the characters of glee.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Moving in**_

Kurt Hummel has done it. He finally moved out to a place in New York. Sure it's on the small size, and it's basically the space of what his wardrobe should be but that's not the point. He has so far accomplished what he set out to do.

"You sure you don't want me to help you unpack?" Rachel asked as they finally dropped of his last moving boxes into his living room.

God the last thing he wanted was Rachel touching any of his things but he didn't say that aloud.

"Yeah I'm all good!"

The good thing about living in Ohio is that you're in America. America is close to all the other places in the world that are amazing and thrilling. Ohio isn't that special, but it's close. He had been experiencing living in a small flat by himself back home to get a taste of what it would be like on his own and so his dad wouldn't fret about him moving to a new city.

Kurt admired his cozy little apartment. Everything was in the one room except for the bathroom and the kitchen. It was painted a yellow colour called 'Bees Knees' and it had a desk next to a window where he planned to do some of his fashion research for work. He worked for Isabelle Wright in and he had gotten promoted, hence the move.

Kurt sighed as he finally got freedom to himself placing his satchel down into his new already furnished apartment, he had planned to get his stuff unpacked so he could straight away get to work but within 3 minutes of entering his new home somebody started singing, really really loudly.

As far as he was concern the windows were heavy and they had double windows which is what had sold him to buying the place and he couldn't hear the busy outdoor traffic of NYC which was a relief, noisy neighbours he couldn't stand. The man next door was singing _Push it._

He planned on updating the door though, because even though it had a lock on it, it still looked like one of those thin doors that anyone could break into. The owner said as long as he paid for it, and told him before hand he didn't care what Kurt did with it. The owner had also assured him that the guy that lived there apart from him was as quiet as a mouse. You never even saw him. What rubbish. e should have known better. He dialed Rachel's number and she answered after the third ring. "I thought you'd call, everything okay Kurt?"

"Listen to this!" Kurt said putting Rachel on speaker so he could put the phone to the wall as the man sang. " _So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance, I said it. Dance!"_

Rachel laughed in the background. He groaned muttering something about "So much for quiet neighbours"

"Oh my god it reminds me of high school, remember we wanted to sell sex to the audience to get more members for glee club?"

"That's not the point Rachel, the owner of this building told me I'd have no trouble getting some quiet space! I went to an inspection of this place twice and not once did I hear singing"

Kurt paced his living room where the noise was coming from. There was a thin wall which looked like it had been put up to separate the two apartments, when really it could have once been a penthouse.

"Hey maybe you should ask him to sing with you, I mean when was the last time you actually had a date"

"I don't care if he's single, I'm not ready for a relationship Rach. I bought this apartment to do my work"

" _C'mon boys, let's go show the guys that we know. How to become number one in a hot party show. Now push it_ " Kurt did not even want to appreciate the change of lyrics of girls to boys, he was too angry to even think of going over there and joining him.

"Okay calm down Kurt, he's just singing I'm sure he'll stop eventually" It was as though the man could hear him, like he was trying to be annoying because he put on what Kurt guessed he was trying to make out as a sexy accent " _AH – PUSH IT. PUSH IT GOOD_ "

He put one finger in his ear as he tried to hear Rachel "and then you'll have your peace, no need to be so uptight" Kurt was pacing, and he knew she was right. He did have to calm down but he didn't like admitting it when Rachel was right.

"Gee thanks for the pep talk" he sighed as he sat down on his comfortable couch that he admittedly got from the cheap side of town in a Salvos store. Still it was a good brand and in good condition. No point buying top of the range when you couldn't afford it. It's the price you paid for living in an expensive city.

"I love you boo!"

" _AH PUSH IT_ ," oh my god.

"Yeah love you too" He smiled regardless, he couldn't help but feel appreciative of Rachel. She's one of the one that stuck around after high school.

" _OHH BABY BABY - BABY BABY_ ,"

Kurt flushed as he remembered the old days, he was still mortified of that song and he can't believe they put themselves in that position " _OHH BABY BABY – BABY_ BABY"

But the man didn't stop like Rachel suggested he would. He sang all the dirty songs. " _Well honey, I've been so sick, so sad. Whenever I'm happy it makes you mad. I hope your ass breaks out in a rash. You remind me of my deadbeat dad. Fuck off! Go away! Yeah, fuck off!"_ Yep Kurt hated this guy.

Kurt had finally finished settling his things except for the kitchen box when he turned on his computer whichh sat by the desk facing Hyde park. _"I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock. Your peacock, cock. Your peacock, cock, cock_

Sure the man was good, but his taste was disgusting. He banged on the wall "can you please stop! I actually have work to do, and I can hear every damn thing"

The man increased his volume. " _I WANNA SEE YOUR PEACOCK, COCK, COCK. YOUR PEACOCK, COCK. YOUR PEACOCK, COCK, COCK,"_

"YOU'RE VILE!" Kurt shouted in anger. The man laughed almost wickedly. Did he hear Kurt? If he heard him, it's obvious he's doing it to annoy him. Bastard.

Kurt turned on word document and stared at the blank page right till his neighbour's next song.

 _"Oh Baby girl, where you at? Got no strings, got men attached. Can't stop that feelin' for long no. Mm You makin' dogs want to beg. Breaking them off your fancy legs/But they make you feel right at home,now oooow"_

Oh for Gaga's sake.

Wait… Gaga. He put Lady Gaga Born this way on really really loudly. Ah finally. He could tolerate this, but he found it almost impossible to work. He didn't work with loud music, music sure, but loud music no. Kurt sighed. "So much for my new life" Kurt said to no one in particular.

He had a knock on the door. Oh good a distraction.

He opened the door and there stood his dad with a big grin on his face and flowers in a vase. He new Kurt loved having flowers in his room. "Dad? What are you doing here?!"

The singing stopped. Well maybe there was a god in this world.

"Can't I help my son settle in?"

"You didn't have to fly all this way. Don't push your heart"

"My heart is fine Kurt. I had that heart attack eight years ago. You have to stop worrying about me" His dad put the flowers down on his kitchen table which Kurt smiled at. They were red and yellow roses. His favourite. Kurt fiddled with the flowers for a bit arranging them in a way to make him satisfied with their appearances.

"I'll try but I can't promise that" he gave his dad a huge hug. "Kiddo that's my job, why do you think I'm here? Now does anything need fixing?"

His dad raised an eyebrow when he noticed the poor paint job on the ceiling. There was no way he was letting his dad climb a ladder. His ladder was ancient to begin with anyway. Somebody left it there as a welcoming gift.

"Other than your wardrobe?" Kurt asked seriously. His dad laughed "You haven't changed since high school, Kurt checkered shirts are back in fashion if you hadn't noticed,"

"Dad I work in the fashion industry, they haven't been in fashion since 1940s when Marilyn Monroe started wearing them,"

His dad should know this. He even sent him the article about it.

"Carole likes them" His dad shrugged as he looked around Kurt's apartment. Kurt followed him from room to room.

"No, she just loves you, she puts up with them. At least Carole's sense of fashion has improved over the years, did you even compliment her haircut last time?"

"Kurt, I compliment the woman everyday,"

"Well that's something,"

"You make me sound so unromantic," Burt rolled his eyes "Don't you remember I proposed to her in the school grounds, that was like a rom con moment,"

Burt sighed as he stopped in the bathroom and frowned probably thinking how small it is "Anyway I didn't come here to argue about my clothes kiddo" they continued on to the bedrooms and the small balcony. "Nice place kid,"

"No nothing needs fixing dad" Kurt smiled happy to see his father. "I can't believe I actually made it here" They finished the little tour in the kitchen with his dad nodding in approval. The kitchen was Kurt's favourite aspect of the place too. It was vintage with green doors but it was cute and cosy and he had his mum's recipe books lined up on the wall.

"You did. You always did what you set your mind to, I'm so proud of you, can I at least make you a cup of coffee?"

"I haven't even had time to set that up. My neighbour was being a pain"

"Was he having loud sex?" His dad said with no filter as he wiggled his eyebrow with a cheeky grin.

"Dad!" Kurt covered his ears. Burt laughed at the gesture. Yep his son hasn't changed. He had worried about that happening when he got to New York as well. All this excitement and thrills and parties. He didn't want anybody to change his boy for who he was, but he knew he had to grow up eventually.

"I'm kidding! I just love riling you up" Burt ruffled his hair and for once Kurt didn't mind.

Kurt gave in when his dad gave him a huge hug. His dad found the box that said kitchen labelled on it and began getting out the coffee machine. He began setting it up for Kurt.

"He was just singing really loudly" Kurt answered as Burt got all the equipment out for the coffee machine.

His dad put the plug in and within five minutes he was making coffee.

To be honest Kurt was hopeless setting things up, he had been procrastinating it and he was dying for a coffee.

"You two should get along then" Burt chuckled. "I miss your singing already"

"I don't need to mingle with anyone, I got Rachel,"

"She's always working like you," Burt said as he poured grounded coffee beans into the machine he had also brought over alongside the roses.

"Yeah, that's why we make a great team" Kurt teased his dad knowing he hated this topic.

"So how's work going" his dad asked also knowing Kurt was a workaholic. He wished his son would get out more and meet the man of his dreams.

He worried Kurt would isolate himself in the new city like his early high school days, but he had warned Rachel to keep an eye on him which she promised she would. At least she went out and met people in the city.

"Haven't had a chance to get back to it yet"

Burt stopped what he was doing and looked at his son surprised "wow maybe New York will be good for you after all"

"It's not like that, I just hadn't a chance to start like I said loud neighbour"

"I like him already, is he single?"

"Why is everyone asking that? I'm" –

"Not ready for a relationship I know" Burt finished for him but sighed heavily "but Kurt, you've never had a relationship, not one that counted, when will you be ready?"

"Maybe I'm not someone whose meant for that dad"

"Kurt, I'm sure that's not true. You're special kid," His dad always had a way to make you feel like holding onto him and not letting him go. He wasn't expecting his dad's arrival today. He had a conference to get to in Washington anyway.

"You're my dad, of course you think I'm special, but honestly dad I'm okay, really, don't you have to be in Washington tonight for a meeting?"

"I just want you to be happy son, and yes but that's not until tonight, Mr Schue is going to meet me at the airport,"

"I am, I'm in New York, this is my dream. I still can't believe you're running for President again,"

"Well, someone has to get rid of Trump's party,"

Turned out his dad had to get back in time for dinner with Carole and his baby girl.

"How she going?" Kurt asked not knowing how to help his step mum and wished he could do a lot more. Maybe it was too soon to move to New York?

Burt sighed "It's hard on Finn's birthday or when his favourite team plays a football game. I see her pain then. I know it's not the same as it would be if I lost you, but it's almost as though as I feel her pain anyway. At least she's getting better at sleeping again, and little Melody helps keep a smile on her face,"

"Do you think moving to New York was a bad idea? I should be there to help. I can't believe I have a sister. It still baffles me,"

"Kurt, you did enough when your own mum died looking after me, and getting me back on my feet. As well as the heart attack, you've done enough. You need to follow your own dreams now, looking after Carole is something I can do. You've procrastinated your own dreams for too long now, time to live your own life kiddo,"

"Okay, but I will be back home in time for the holidays, let Carole know if she needs anything I'm only a flight away, and give Melody a kiss for me,"

"I will son, but look it's been 6 years, and we know death isn't something you can just move on from, it gets better though," Kurt hugged his dad. "I love you dad, tell Carole I love her too,"

"We love you too son, and Kurt?"

"Yes dad? No matter how much I love Melody and Carole, neither could replace you. I'm proud of you,"

Kurt's eyes welled up and he gave his dad another hug not wanting to let go. "I love you dad,"

"Love you too kiddo,"

His dad finished his cup of coffee with Kurt, help him set up a few more things like his bed and lightbulbs and then was on his way.

Kurt had one final task to do. He put a few pictures up on his work desk. One of him, his dad and his mum when he was a kid, one of him and his dad, and then a picture of his new family, which contained his dad standing beside him, with Carole next to his dad and Finn on his other side. One more photo of the glee club with Burt and Carole in the front with Mr Schue. That was his favourite photo. The days of glee was the best days of his life.

He missed it every day.

Once again Kurt turned on his computer _"Last night, I got served, a little bit too much of that poison baby"_

He glared angrily at the wall which the noise was coming from.

 _"Last night, I did things I'm not proud of, and I got a little crazy"_

The man was singing at the top of his lungs now.

 _"Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor, and I let him call me 'baby'"_

"Why don't you go to a Karaoke bar!" Kurt shouted.

The man was practically screaming the lyrics now " _And I don't even know his last naaaameee_!"

Kurt had it. He grabbed his bag and to make a solid effect as he slammed the door shut behind him.

He stomped his way down the stairs till he reached one of the lower apartments and banged on the door a bit.

The man who opened the door was in his late 50s. He reminded him of his own dad, holding a beer in his hand and looking annoyed at disturbance but unlike his dad his facial expression wasn't kind. Still, Kurt stood tall and didn't let it show on his face, that this man's poor appearance worried him. This wasn't high school. He was an adult. He could stand up for himself.

"I'm sorry if you're busy sir, but I live in the apartment upstairs that just got sold, do you happen to hear any noises from upstairs?" He was going to try and get another witness so he could make a complaint on his neighbour.

"Oh so you're the fucking queer who keeps singing. I'm trying to watch football you know, the buckeyes are playing"

If his own dad can spare time from watching the buckeyes to visit his son, this man could give him a few minutes.

"No sir, it's not me it's…" Perhaps it was a mistake giving away his address.

The man grabbed his tshirt collar making Kurt yelp in surprise. Kurt knew there was no point in arguing with the man as his breathe smelt of pure alcohol "If I fucking hear you singing one more time faggot, I'll make sure you regret it. So many bloody queers in New York, I'm fucking glad Trump's president. He'll put a stop to y'all,"

Kurt got the door slammed in his face and he stood there stunned.

He didn't feel like being in that place anymore. He left, grateful that he had at least taken his keys and bag so he could walk down the road to get a coffee.

He wondered if his dad going for president was a smart choice. After all you know what happened to some presidents in America. It made Kurt shutter to think of anybody killing his father. Maybe he could talk him out of it, but then again he knew his father. He was as stubborn as he was, when he wanted something to happen, he made it happen.

Isabelle Wright had met him in Ohio one day when she was trying to sell her products all around the country, and he had been working at home on his computer to help her overseas on her website, but now she had given him a promotion and an opportunity to move to New York where her office was based. He couldn't pass it up. The best part is, that he still got to work from home, and email her. It just meant some days if they needed a work meeting, he would be able to attend and give in his ideas and perspectives.

Originally he had wanted to work on Broadway like Rachel had been doing the last two years. She had been cast in CATS, Funny Girl, Grease, Les Miserables etc and she was always in the spotlight. He knew he couldn't do as much as she did everyday. She worked her ass off to get to where she was, and he couldn't just drop his family every time he needed to do a show like she did. His family came first.

He found a small coffee shop down the end of Hyde Park which was literally a five minute walk from his apartment and bought himself a muffin to take home and heat up in the microwave. Okay, no more procrastinating. Time to get back to walk. He walked back through the park appreciating the sunshine and the squirrels running up the trees. He smiled. It felt like home to Kurt.

He put on some courage and walked past the man's apartment that had previously grabbed him. He wasn't going to let anyone scare him like they had in high school.

He was better than that.

He sighed as he sat down and nibbled at his muffin. It was quiet again.

 _"My-my-my-my music makes me so hard makes me say oh my Lord, Thank you for blessing me with a mind to rhyme and two hype feet. That's good when you know you're down._ _A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown. And I'm known as such. And this is a beat uh u can't touch"_

He jumped when he heard a loud bang at his door.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU FUCKING QUEER TO KNOCK IT OFF"

His neighour stopped immediately.

"I…" Kurt panicked. Was he going to knock down his door? "I'm sorry," Kurt yelled back not ready to deal with that just yet.

The man hit his door again "I'm dead serious boy, you fucking sing again and you're dead"

Kurt's eyes welled up. Why did people have to be so cruel?

"I hope you're happy now," Kurt said tiredly to the wall, not knowing whether his neighbour could hear him or not, he wasn't talking loud, so probably not.

The singing stopped for a while. It wasn't until when he had finished doing some work that he heard noise again. _"I'm sorry for getting you a death threat, that wasn't my intention,"_

"What was your intention? Singing the worst possible songs in history?" Kurt huffed but surprised he could hear the man so clearly.

 _"Hey, Peacock was a classic. No. I was hoping I'd get rid of you. I had this place first, and every time I sang those songs it worked, but you're the only one that stayed after Fuck off,"_

"You need help," Kurt replied curtly but glad to be at least having an adult conversation about it.

"Is it wrong to want my own work space? I got here first. It's cheap, it's the only thing I can afford, and not everybody has a dad that worries about them enough to help them settle in,"

"You heard all that?" Kurt was stunned.

 _"I also heard you sang Push it in glee club yes and that you have a sister called Melody. This wall has the worse sound proof problem in all of New York, but there's nothing we can do about it. They won't pay to get it fixed, and I'm sure if you're living here in the first place, you probably don't have the money to get it fixed either,"_

"I understand your concern, I like to work in my own space too, but can't we compromise working hours and get this worked out like proper adults rather than trying to kick me out of the building?" Kurt suggested.

 _"And when somebody wants to masturbate, should we schedule that as well?"_ The man added. Kurt flushed hard. Glad the man couldn't see him. "I don't,"

 _"Everybody masturbates,"_

"Not me," Kurt denied. The man laughed "What are you, a recluse?"

Kurt got angry at the comment "No I just don't do that,"

 _"You also never had sex from what I hear,"_

"You're an asshole,"

 _"I'm a lot worse. You'll move out within the week,"_

"Try me,"

 _"Oh I would, but I don't do virgins"_

He was psycho was having sex the next night as though to rub it in Kurt's face. Kurt could hear everything. It wasn't loud enough that the man downstairs would come and knock on his door but it was loud enough to stop Kurt from getting sleep.

Every night the man was with somebody. Jesus.

By Sunday Kurt woke up with red tired eyes and knew it would be another restless afternoon. Kurt had a plan.

"Coming home used to feel so good. I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood  
I've seen the world at a faster place, And I'm coming now from a different place. Though I may look the same way to you ….Underneath there is somebody new"

The noises stopped. Kurt was sure he got rid of the man's partner by now and he grinned in satisfaction. "I am not the boy next door! I don't belong like I did before,"

" _What is this payback or something?"_

Nothing ever seems like it used to be. You can have your dreams but you can't have me  
Oh, I can't come back there anymore. 'Cause I am not the boy next door

Kurt knew he was pushing his luck with his neighbour downstairs but if anything he had locks on his door. He was safe inside.

"You've been saving those souvenirs, faded photographs from our foolish years,"

 _"Of course you sing broadway. I should have expected it,"_

 _"_ We made plans but they're wearing thin, and they don't work out 'cause I don't fit in"

And those memories 'll just weigh you down. 'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown

 _"If you think you're annoying me, you're wrong!"_

 _"_ I AM NOT THE BOY NEXT DOOR. I DON'T BELONG LIKE I DID BEFORE,"

 _"IT ISN'T WORKING,"_

"NOTHING EVER SEEMS...LIKE IT USED TO BE, YOU CAN HAVE YOUR DREAMS BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE ME"

" _You won't get the high note, you'd have to be on Broadway to get the high note,"_

Kurt ignored him. Nobody knew his own voice like he did.

"Oh, I can't go back there anymore. 'Cause I am not the boy next door

I'm not sorry for just being me. But if you look past the past you can see  
That I am not. Nothing ever seems like it used to be. You can have your dreams, oh but you can't have me. I can't go back there anymore. 'Cause I am not (you are not), I am not (you are not), I am not. The boy next door"

 _"Jesus are you on broadway?"_

"I gather your partner is gone?" Kurt added wondering why the man wasn't moving around his apartment to get back into his clothes. Instead he heard the clicking of a computer.

 _"To be honest I was using a porn videos"_ ah that explained the clicking. "All week?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"How else does one masturbate?" He could almost feel the man shrugging. "You were doing that all week?"

 _"A man should be allowed to have his fun, you can say masturbation you know,"_

"Why don't you just go out and meet someone?" Kurt asked and added "People are happy to do that without consequences"

 _"I'm not comfortable with going out,"_ The man's answered " _People tend to make me want to slap them in the face, they don't seem to really care you know? but for some reason you don't make me feel nervous. I like your sassiness,"_

"Uh…thank you. That's actually one of my bad qualities, some people mistake my sassiness for being bratty,"

 _"I don't think you're bratty at all. I think you just like things your way. I can't dispute you for that,"_

They were silent for a minute. Kurt couldn't believe someone could understand him in such little time. Nobody else saw it that way except his family and close friends like Rachel. The man added "Perhaps I was a bit harsh in the beginning, is the option to compromise still available?"

"Will you stop playing those videos all week? I haven't been able to sleep, you turned them up so loud. It was worse than the singing,"

The man laughed " _Do you really think I sound that bad?"_

No you sound dreamy. There was no way in hell Kurt was going to admit that.

"You sounded fine, I wouldn't choose those songs to sing though,"

 _"Lady Gaga ha?"_

"You heard that," Kurt was leaning back on his desk chair chuckling.

 _"Told you. I hear everything, even when you think you're singing quietly, I can hear you singing When I get you alone in the shower,"_

"Oh my god," Kurt was actually mortified. He may have lied when he said he didn't masturbate.

 _"Got your mind on anybody?"_

"Shut up,"

 _"So you DO masturbate?"_

"Shut…up"

 _"Okay okay, but can I ask you something?"_ The voice behind the wall questioned.

"Are we suddenly friends now?" Kurt couldn't help but ask.

 _"Perhaps we could be. If you wanted that, but that's not what I was going to ask,"_

"I'd like that actually but shoot go on," Kurt added.

 _"Okay than pal how come…_ " Kurt rolled his eyes "Don't call me pal"

 _"Don't interrupt"_

"Bossy"

 _"Sexy"_

"That's not even a proper comeback" Kurt told.

 _"Just shut up and let me speak Kurt,"_

"you know my name?"

 _"your dad and Rachel said it a few times,_ "

"Jesus you do hear everything,"

 _"I told you! Kurt!"_

"Okay I'm listening, sorry."

 _"What did you mean when you said you didn't think you were meant for that kind of thing with relationships? You can't possibly be worse than me. I haven't left my apartment in 6 years,"_

Kurt was surprised to hear this.

"You haven't left your apartment in six years?"

" _Kurt_ ,"

"Okay sorry… well I meant what I said. You know how you can say mas…mastur….THAT WORD comfortably over and over again?"

He heard the man hum " _Yeah_?"

"I'm not so comfortable with it,"

 _"What do you mean? Are you religious or something?"_

"No, I'm exactly what you said. I'm a virgin, and I have absolutely no experience. That's why I'm uncomfortable with it. I like romance, and everything that comes with it, which isn't as popular these days so it seems. I'm 24 and I haven't even had a relationship with a guy. It makes me look pathetic when I go out, and people wonder what's wrong with me that I hadn't even had a first real relationship"

 _"I think your dad's right when he said you were special Kurt,"_

"You hardly know me," Kurt complained.

 _"I know you're irritable in the morning when you don't have your coffee from what I hear when Rachel calls you. I know she's your best friend and even though she annoys the hell out of you, you love her to bits. I know you talk to yourself when you're stressed out about work and you've been staring at a blank page all week, sorry about that by the way. I know your family means more than anything to you, and I know you like to sing in the shower, which by the way I also know you have a beautiful voice,"_

Okay so he knew Kurt really well.

 _"I also know you snore,"_

"I do not!"

 _"Do too,"_

 _"But it's like a baby snore, it's really cute. Like it or not Kurt, we're pretty much in a relationship whether or not you agree. I kind of like this, not being able to see thing,"_

"I don't think I could get in a relationship with someone who sings push it and peacock at the top of their lungs"

" _Blaine_ ,"

"What?"

 _"My name's Blaine,"_

"Oh. Okay Blaine, can you explain to me why you haven't been out of your apartment in 6 years?"

There was silence for a bit. " _Can you promise not to judge me?"_

"I promise," Kurt said truthfully.

 _"I was the only openly gay kid at my school, but then there was a kid that took an interest in me. It was nice at first. I enjoyed the spontaneous hand holding, the peck on the cheeks, even the intense eye gazing. He took such an extreme interest that it became too much, because at that time I didn't think I wanted a relationship with anyone, I wasn't a romantic, and I didn't know how to do relationships either and I knew he wanted to have sex with me. He said it on more than one occasion, to let's just use the janitor supply closet, all the other kids did. I kept putting him off, and he kept getting annoyed. He started to shove me around, and pretend that he didn't like me. This went on for years,"_ Kurt was quietly listening as Blaine continued. " _Are you still there?"_

"I'm still here,"

 _"Okay, anyhow he followed me after high school to New York. It creeped me out a little, and well I just couldn't go outside in fear I'd keep seeing him. Once I came home to find my apartment had been broken into and a note wrote down that I should never have left. I should have stayed in Lima, and that he'd be watching me. My mum says it should be safe by now to go outside, no one holds a grudge for that long, but I don't know Kurt. I just have this really horrible feeling. It's almost like getting anxiety attacks when I go outside. I'll admit it must sound crazy, but it took me a long time to get over that paranoia. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I was always wondering if he was outside my window looking to see if I was there. I just prefer the safety of this apartment,"_

"That's pretty intense," Kurt agreed. "If it makes you feel any better I haven't seen anyone outside staring at your window. Why didn't you just get a restraining order?"

 _"When I tried to explain it to the police, I think they got turned off when they found out I was gay,"_

"So much for community protection,"

 _"I'll say,"_ Blaine answered.

"You know… I think this could work you and I, to be honest I was a bit sceptical coming to New York all by myself. I was lucky I had Rachel but it sounds like you had nobody,"

 _"I think it could work too. I'll be honest. It isn't all that bad. I do have one good friend Nick. He was in the Warblers with me. He's my best mate, he always comes to check up on me and buys my groceries, he's pretty much my Rachel. Speaking of which he should be visiting me tomorrow,"_

"Would you like me to go when he comes?" Kurt asked.

 _"No, it's okay. I'm sure he won't be too loud, you should be able to get some work done,"_

"Hey Blaine?"

 _"Yeah?"_

"Can we call a truce?"

 _"I think we already have Kurt. I'm still so sorry I got you in trouble with that asshole downstairs. I thought he had moved, he gave me trouble when I moved here too,"_

"It's okay Blaine. I'm going to get a new door on the apartment, so hopefully he won't be able to hear us as much,"

Kurt and Blaine sat up for hours talking about glee. Turns out Blaine was popular in highschool until he was practically forced to shut himself out from everyone when Sebastian came along. Kurt woke up early, he planned on walking to that coffee shop to get a coffee, he needed a walk outside. He didn't like to stay inside for too long if he could help it. He felt bad for Blaine. Maybe he could help him get outside and face his fear one day.

Kurt tiptoed to the door knowing Blaine had falling asleep after they talked last night.

 _"Good morning Kurt,_ " He heard Blaine's voice as he was about to leave the apartment with his gloved hand on the door. He smiled. "Morning Blaine. I'm going to get a coffee, would you like one?"

 _"…..Nick will bring me one don't worry, enjoy though,"_

"Thanks, hey Blaine?"

 _"Yeah?"_

"I enjoyed last night,"

He waited patiently knowing Blaine was probably getting into what he calls his funky socks so he can clean the place before his friend comes. He tried to describe them to Kurt last night when Kurt asked why he never heard him walking around the apartment.

 _"Yeah, me too,"_


	2. Meeting Nick

He waited patiently knowing Blaine was probably getting into what he calls his funky socks so he can clean the place before his friend comes. He tried to describe them to Kurt last night when Kurt asked why he never heard him walking around the apartment.

"Yeah, me too,"

When Kurt came back to the apartment he let himself in quietly knowing Nick would be seeing Blaine today. He sat down next to the wall and he knew he shouldn't eavesdrop but he was curious about Blaine. After talking to him right till they both fell asleep last night it was as though he had known Blaine for years. He didn't want to get attached to someone he barely knew like he had with Finn back in his high school days, but at the same time, his dad was right. How long did he want to be lonely for?

"It's not getting any better," He heard a voice which didn't sound like Blaine who he assumed to be Nick.

" _I told you I talked to someone yesterday," Kurt's_ heart fluttered at the idea that Blaine could be talking about him.

"Yeah, someone you don't even see. Why don't you meet this guy? Make a friend, you know other than me,"

" _I don't want to screw this up Nick,"_

Why would Blaine think that?

"You won't screw anything up by becoming his friend; By the sounds of it he could use another friend too. He's new in New York, and you haven't even had a chance to see the city yet, this could be good for you,"

Yep he liked Nick.

" _How do you know I won't screw it up?"_

"Have you told Kurt the whole story yet?"

Wait there was more to the stalking? Okay maybe Kurt shouldn't be listening but he couldn't pull himself away either.

" _No, but I want too,"_

"Good, well that's something. I know you won't screw it up. You may have forgotten who you are Blaine Anderson, you might be scared but I still remember the strong courageous Warbler who took on all the competitions, if you'd stop hiding away in this small apartment you could do so much more with that talent of yours, do you know how many Christmas performances they have for Acapella groups? I could give you a number of how many we missed. I keep kicking myself that I didn't just dragged you out of this place, but I didn't want to force you. We could be stars Blaine, but we need a leader, and I know all the other Warblers still want to sing,"

"That was high school Nick. This is reality. I like my job, and the Warblers are all separated anyway,"

"Selling EP albums on Itunes is not going to let you survive in New York Blaine. You'd be better off in Lima. Don't be so sure - Did you know practically everyone moved to New York when they heard this was where you were heading after high school?"

"Hey people love my Eps…especially the Disney covers, wait really? All of the Warblers are in New York? Even Trent? He said he didn't have enough money to travel,"

"Yes Blaine, that was 6 years ago. Things change after 6 years. Trent moved here after working 4 years in fast food restaurants back home, and he's now working in a theatre company that he hates because he has to keep picking up popcorn everywhere and he also has the fun job of cleaning toilets, he says at least in fast food they let him take food home,"

"What about David? I thought he wanted to be a chef,"

"David is a chef. He works in a restaurant downtown and has told me many times he'd do anything to get out of it, the pay is crap and they have such disgusting language, he can't stand it but he can't see himself singing by himself, he thought of making a duo with Wes, but Wes and David always argue about the song choices. Jeff works at the GAP with Thad in case you were wondering,"

" _Oh my god they really are all here aren't they?"_

"We miss you man, and nobody has seen Sebastian. Last we heard he moved back to France to finish collage. We promised each other if anyone got sight of him we'd let you know. I was waiting to surprise you one day, but like I said - You're not getting better. I bet if you got back into the spirit everyone in the Warblers would reunite and we could sell our own album and I've known you longer than when Sebastian was around. Blaine, I hate seeing you like this. You used to be so confident, so sure of yourself, you were a leader Blaine, now you're hiding yourself away. You promised me last time I came visit you'd at least try and get out of the apartment, can we make this a goal for end of this month? Can we at least do a catch up with the Warblers if you don't meet Kurt?"

Did Blaine want to meet him? What was Blaine's story?

" _Can they come to the apartment first? I don't want to go anywhere just yet, but I do miss them,"_

Kurt heard Nick sigh heavily. "I guess that's a start, fine I'll let the other guys know we're doing a catch up here. Can we arrange this for next week?"

" _He should be back by now, I wonder if he's okay,"_ Blaine added

"Who?"

" _Kurt, he said he was just going for coffee,"_

"You're smitten,"

" _I'm just worried, you know that guy that harassed me the first time I moved here, he threatened Kurt yesterday,_ "

"That guy should have moved out years ago. The owner isn't homophobic, I'm surprised they haven't done anything about him yet, but you're worried about him aren't you,"

" _It sounds like he's gone through a lot Nick, yeah I'm worried. He's nice,"_

"I haven't seen you worked up over someone since…"

"Don't even say it,"

"Blaine. I wasn't talking about Sebastian I was actually talking about the guy from the GAP store,"

Blaine groaned "That's even worse"

Nick laughed and Kurt couldn't help but smile at the bantering. He definitely sounded like his Rachel. _I wonder if he's single?_ If he could sing like he said Rachel might actually like this guy.

Then again he probably had a beard with long braids and wore a moustache.

"Do you know Jeremiah got his job back when a new owner took over and he hit on Jeff?"

" _He didn't"_

"Oh but he did,"

" _How did Jeff react?"_

"Jeff took him out for coffee"

" _Jeff is gay?! I should have known,"_

"Jeff is bi Blaine. There's so much you have to catch up on,"

" _It appears so. Hey Nick?"_

"Yeah?"

" _Thank you for looking out for me all those years. I know I was a wreck,"_

"That's what friends are for but you're welcome Blaine, you're still kind of a wreck, but maybe one day you'll see the light and the fog will be lifted,"

" _Disney metaphor. You know the way to a nerd's heart,"_

"I try. I'll come back next week with the others!"

" _I'm actually looking forward to that,"_

"Bye Blainers,"

" _Bye Nicky,"_

Kurt had been trying to quietly walk back to the front door so he could reopen it and pretend to close it but he slipped and made a surprised yelp.

" _Kurt?"_

Kurt jumped in surprise. "Yeah?"

" _Are you okay? Did you just fall over?"_

"Yeah, but I'm okay,"

"I didn't even hear you come in,"

Kurt felt he couldn't lie to Blaine, it would be mean after last night when Blaine trusted him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I was trying to be quiet,"

" _You succeeded. Are you sure you're okay? Did you sprain an ankle or something?"_

Kurt smiled "Nah I'm fine thank you. How was the catch up with Nick?"

He heard a sigh _"Good. Turns out all my former high school friends are in the city and want to catch up,"_

"That's great! You must miss them. I know I miss my friends. Rachel's the only one that's able to keep in touch, they're all spread out in the country,"

" _Nick's right,"_

"Hm?"

" _I don't know if you heard, but he questioned what I was hiding for. I must seem so stupid,"_

"No you don't," Kurt bit his bottom lip and then decided to tell him about Karofsky.

After he was done explaining how Karofsky moved schools but then stopped hiding himself in the closet Blaine was silent for a while.

" _I had no idea,"_

"I'm not here to compare situations and make my life seem so much more harder, we all got our own struggles, but Blaine what I'm trying to say is – I don't blame you for hiding. Your putting your safety first. It's terrifying being gay in a small minded world,"

" _Thank you for saying so,"_

"No problem, hey Blaine?"

" _Yeah?"_

"This is going to sound so weird," Well here goes. " _Shoot, nothing can be weirder than this situation,"_ Blaine had a point.

He had been thinking about this all last night and he felt like he had to give it a chance.

"I like what you said about us being in a relationship whether or not we liked it, and I think we could be good for each other. I know we've only known each other for a week but you don't like meeting people, and I don't like sexual interaction. Do you think we could…perhaps be a couple, like as it is?"

" _Like a pen pal behind walls that can talk?"_

"Well yeah…I guess but more like a relationship,"

" _Kurt?"_

"What do you think? I know it probably sounds stupid, but I've been thinking about what my dad said, and I don't want to be single forever and I like you, and I know this is weird but-"

Blaine laughed. _"You know it's cute when you're nervous. Just stop talking for a minute._ _I think I'd like nothing more than to be a couple with you. So when the Warblers come over can …do you think I can introduce you to them?"_

"In person?"

" _I was thinking just like this, if that's okay. I want to take babysteps in getting back to the real world,"_

"I can work with that...would it be okay if I bring Rachel over too? Is Nick single? I think Rachel would like him"

" _Deal, and yes he is. Funny you said that, he's been on the market for a while and I forgot to tease him about it,"_

 _"_ Will you let me listen to your EPs?

"S _o long as you send me articles on what you're writing about, did I hear correctly you work in fashion?"_

"Yeah, I work for Vogue, I manage all their advertisements online, and I get to put a word or two about what should be updated in the fashion department,"

" _You've got to be kidding me?"_

"I never kid about fashion,"

 _"I've been reading those magazines since highschool. You work for Isabelle Wright?!"_

"The one and only,"

 _"Oh My GOD. Kurt I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship,"_


	3. Cooking lessons

_"And to make the perfect chocolate souffle, the trick is to never open the oven door. EVER. I generally use a torch to look inside and just keep a close eye on it,"_

Blaine stared down at his open oven door in horror and quickly closed it.

" _Everything okay?"_

Other than the souffle being a complete catastrophe?

He had been wondering why it wasn't rising.

 _"Yeah! Everything's fine,"_

Except he was making the worst souffle in the world, and he's pretty sure he stuffed up the ingredients. He didn't have a proper measuring cup, he was just estimating how much with regular cups and spoons. He remembered his mum saying if you don't follow the recipe, don't even bother.

What Kurt didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Blaine was the worst at making desserts.

He was glad Nick always bought him precooked food, because he couldn't cook if his life depended on it. Sometimes if he wanted a really nice meal, he'd treat himself to Uber eats but he had promised Nick that he would be the perfect host, and according to Kurt the perfect host always has food.

He told Kurt last night "Did you know that Uber eats even delivers Waffles?" He did that on nights when he had massive cravings, and he felt cruel to even think of asking Nick to go out and get some for him at midnight when he worked five days a week, so he found an alternative way. Kurt said he knew how to make waffles which is when Blaine asked what else he could make and Kurt gave him a list of items which made Blaine's mouth drool. When Kurt mentioned chocolate souffle, Blaine didn't believe him. So Kurt offered him cooking lessons to practise for Friday which is when the Warblers were going to be there.

" _You know this is fun, whenever I tried to get my dad to do a cooking day with me, he'd always scrunch up his nose as though it was the worse profession in the world,"_

He couldn't imagine why…

"Well I really appreciate this Kurt," and don't get him wrong. Blaine did appreciate it. When Kurt began talking enthusiastically about cooking last night Blaine couldn't help but get sucked in by his optimistic approach to it.

Did last night really happen?

Neither one of them had brought up the subject of being in a relationship the next day and Blaine so badly was dying to ask Kurt if they still were doing what they said they would do, but he didn't want to seem clingy either. He knew why Kurt had mentioned it. He felt that strong connection the other night too when they talked. It was like knowing Kurt for years.

It was like coming home to a place he hadn't even been too yet. Were they boyfriends?

Could he call Kurt that when the Warblers came? How would he introduce Kurt to them?

When the Souffle was done Blaine couldn't help but laugh to himself.

 _"What's so funny over there?"_

Blaine took a photo and sent it to Nick under the hashtag – first ever home made dessert.

Nick replied straight away _Who are you and what have you done with Blaine Anderson?_

He got another ping from his mobile within minutes later

 _You never cook._

 _Is that supposed to be a souffle?_

 _YOU'RE MAKING SOUFFLE?_

 _"Blaine?"_

 _Looks good doesn't it_

 _It looks like shit. YOU'RE MAKING SOUFFLE. This is all because of Kurt isn't it?_

 _Did you actually meet this guy?_

 _OH MY GOD YOU MET HIM DIDN'T YOU?_

 _I'M HYPERVINTALING – BLAINE!_

"Oh sorry I was just texting Nick about the souffle," Blaine put his hand on the wall as though trying to hug Kurt through it. "Thank you,"

He didn't know Kurt was doing the same thing while being covered in flour and chocolate " _You're welcome"_

 _Calm down, I didn't meet him, but yes Kurt's teaching me to cook_

 _I like this guy_

It was moment like this when Blaine was starting to wish he could see Kurt in person. He wanted more to what they agreed to.

"Kurt?"

 _"Yeah?"_

But he needed to take babysteps first.

"What do you look like?"

He waited for Kurt's response which seemed to take a while. He looked around his small room that didn't really have much character to it. There was a fencing picture, that he had brought with him from home which his mum had given him one day for his birthday. He used to be on the fencing team. There was the small marble bench top kitchen which he had just been in when he moved to the loungeroom which contained a fluffy grey rug, a black coffee table and a small couch. On the other side of the apartment is where he kept very technical video recording equipment for making music and producing movies/songs. He had pictures of the Warblers near his work area where the video recording equipment was and one of his mum and cooper. His dad hadn't been in the scene for a long time. He wondered what kind of stuff Kurt owned. Probably something a lot more interesting and with more character. Although he did have a playbill of RENT on the wall.

 _"I'm really tall, uh athletic looking, with dark brown hair and light brown eyes"_

Blaine nodded in response trying to picture Kurt. It didn't sound like him, but it's pretty hard to match someone you've never met before right? "I'm sure you look gorgeous,"

 _"What about you?"_

"Tall as well, reasonably fit" Blaine hesitated knowing he was lying but if Kurt was anything like Jeremiah who knew what Kurt liked? "Blonde, hazel eyes, and kind of pale"

He prayed to Katy Perry that Kurt didn't know anything about what Jeff looked like.

" _Why did you ask?"_

Blaine wasn't prepared for this question but he just went for it. "I wanted to know more about you. I'm also thinking of walking outside the apartment soon, if I run into you, at least we won't be total strangers right?"

Well other than the fact he just lied about his looks. He'll tell Kurt the truth when/if he does fully decide to meet Kurt.

" _Really? Blaine that's amazing!"_

He thought he heard Kurt muttering something "What was that sorry?"

" _Nothing, it's nothing. I'm just proud of you. Are you nervous?"_

"So nervous," Blaine couldn't begin to explain how anxious he was feeling about walking out of his apartment. He could barely remember what the sun felt like on his skin.

" _Just start some place small, try walking past Hyde Park maybe. Do you want me to come with you?"_

"No. I don't mean to be rude, but I think I need to do this on my own if I'm ever going to get better,"

 _"Of course, but just remember, if you feel anxious at all, call my number okay?"_

 _"_ Thanks Kurt, hey…maybe we'll run into each other at Starbucks,"

" _Maybe. I'll have to look for your funky socks,"_

Blaine laughed wishing he was brave enough to tell Kurt how he really looked.

"So uh…I don't think my souffle is looking how it should,"

" _Can you describe it to me?"_

"Would it be okay if I sent you a picture?"

" _Of course!"_

Ping! The photo was sent and within minutes he heard laughter which made Blaine smile. Kurt had a beautiful laugh.

" _What on earth did you do?"_

"I followed everything you said for me to do!" Blaine protested looking around at his messy flour covered – I DID NOT DO WHAT I WAS MEANT TO DO kitchen.

 _"I am sending you step by step picture displays to try again tomorrow. Do you have a dishwasher at least?"_

"No? I wash by hand," Blaine looked at the mess and realised what has happened.

" _Oh Blaine. Well I got work to do, let me know when you're done cleaning your monstrosity so we can watch When Harry Met Sally. I'll shout you Uber eats as a reward for an attempted souffle."_

There was only one problem with that.

"I always watch tv next to my bed though" Blaine whined. "I want to watch it with you,"

He heard Kurt shuffling around and he imagined Kurt was cleaning his own mess.

" _Why don't you just move the bed against the wall and I'll do the same?"_

"That could work. Okay give me a few hours,"

" _I'll be here,"_


	4. Breaking Point

**Okay guys I'm going to admit I got terrible writers block, and to be honest I think I rushed the last chapter. It's not really the way I wanted to go so this is an alternative to the last chapter so I don't remain where I was. I got a few days up my sleeve considering I'm sick so I got a chance to fix this, sorry for the delay and the patience.**

* * *

Kurt found himself looking down at every man's feet. Every time he came across a good looking blonde he got disappointed that they weren't wearing funky socks. One guy even gave him his number just for staring.

Blaine said his socks we're always different that's why he called them funky socks. He doesn't necessarily have a pattern either, and usually they're mismatched like the other day he wore one Ninja turtle socks and one Beatles sock. Just because.

Was that how you did it these days? You just stared at a guy and smiled and they give you your number? No wonder why Kurt was single. He could barely make eye contact. The man didn't have Blaine's soft silky voice. He threw the number in the bin. This was the first ever time he decided to be spontaneous about something and he felt that there was a reason he met Blaine in their weird circumstance. He wanted to meet Blaine.

He knew they had an agreement on how they were, but his sappy little heart couldn't help but want more of Blaine and maybe, just maybe Blaine wanted more as well.

During their movie night last night Kurt found that Blaine had watched the movie before but he hadn't a chance to finish the movie.

 _"Don't they get together in the end?"_ He had asked and Kurt chuckled trying not to give it away "just watch it Blaine,"

During the orgasm scene Blaine was laughing so hard Kurt couldn't help but laugh as well. His laugh was contagious. Kurt loved it. Even though he had seen this scene a million times. Blaine had only seen parts of it.

Blaine was swooning by the time they got to Sally and Harry's dancing scene _"Oh my god they're so cute I can't handle it,"_

"I know right," Kurt replied. And Blaine added _"Harry's an idiot though,"_

"I don't think he's an idiot, he's just slow," Kurt defended "he doesn't want to hurt his best friend,"

Blaine bummed " _Well fair enough but look how he's hurting Sally? They clearly cared about each other, and he knew what she wanted in a relationship. She just wanted stability, that's not a hard thing to ask for right?"_

"Ok B, calm down you haven't even finished the movie yet but yeah I get you,"

 _"B, that's new, so were going with nicknames are we?"_

"Well, it sounds cute,"

 _"Coming from a cute guy,"_

Kurt laughed "You haven't even seen me how would you know, I could be the most ugliest person in the world.

 _"I don't need to be able to see you to know you're cute, among other things,"_

Kurt's heart fluttered. "Well, I got nothing to reply to that"

" _You don't need Nothing. Just take the compliment Kurt, you don't always have to give a compliment back. I notice you do that a lot, which is sweet, but not necessary."_

He smiled to himself and wondered whether or not Blaine had his feet spread out on his bed like he did with it crossed over the other holding a cup of coffee which he found out that Blaine also liked to do at night time after dinner. A regular routine for Kurt.

"Well come on that coffee table is atrocious," Kurt said in agreement to Marie as Blaine chuckled at the disagreement happening on screen. _"I don't mind it actually, it's unique,"_

"Blaine!" Kurt stared at the round wheel of misfortune in disbelief. _"What? It is!"_

"You can't be serious," IT WAS A WHEEL "You're both delusional, I'm with Marie on this,"

 _"It's just a coffee table Kurt,"_

"It's ugly," Understatement of the year.

 _"Well would you chuck me out just because I'm ugly?"_ Why did Blaine have to be so damn noble. _"Not to say that I am. Nick thinks I'd be a good catch for someone,"_

"Blaine that's not even the same thing, and you know it, we're talking about a table here Blaine, not feelings of a person,"

 _"Tables have feelings Kurt,"_ Kurt huffed. "I can't even deal with you right now,"

 _"Aw look at us, were bantering,"_

"You did that on purpose,"

" _Maybe_ ,"

"Blaine Anderson!"

 _"Yes sweetie?"_ He could be insufferable sometimes! "Don't try and sweeten the pot,"

Blaine laughed. _"You know, I can get used to this,"_ Kurt smiled "Yeah, me too, oh I love this scene!"

 _"Why is she crying over Joe? I thought she was over him,"_

"Sh!"

 _"But ...Joe's not even worth worrying about, he clearly was only using her and she... Oh..."_

"Shh!"

 _"Okay I didn't see that coming,"_

"BLAINE"

 _"Oh my god he didn't"_

"Blaine you're worst than a commentator,"

 _"Sorry, I'll be quiet,"_

Kurt was smiling to himself thinking about last night as he waited in line for his coffee. He must look like an idiot but there was something there between him and Blaine. It was weird, and definitely out of his comfort zone but it was something.

They made it to the ending which is the point where Kurt got really tired. He was finding it difficult to reply to Blaine. He can't remember what Blaine was talking about. Kurt could only reply with "Mhm..." letting out a yawn "Whatever you say," He did remember the quiet " _Goodnight Kurt"_ in response.

* * *

Once Kurt was at his regular coffee shop he waited in line and his coffee order got called out as he was thinking about last night dreamily when he bumped into another man.

He was gorgeous.

He had black hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing a cozy looking sweater and red scarf for the winter.

Kurt couldn't help but notice he looked anxious and rather like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

If it weren't for Blaine being the one Kurt wanted to meet, Kurt would have tried to be brave enough to ask if he was okay. The man locked eyes with Kurt when they bumped into each other and his eyes were warm. He smiled slowly and almost shyly at Kurt. Kurt smiled back.

Another guy came up from behind the stranger placing a hand on his shoulder. The gorgeous man jumped in shock turning around...this action reminded him of his highschool days when he was scared of Karofsky, but when the man turned around and saw who it was he smiled widely and they hugged intently.

"I'm so proud of you, let me buy you a coffee" The other man said as they got in line,

Kurt felt like he was intruding on the scene so he left as soon as his order was called out. If he had looked back he would have noticed the man looking for him while he was walking out the door.

Blaine was quiet when Kurt got back. He wondered if he was still asleep, speaking of sleep he was feeling tired himself, he allowed himself to drowse off.

Just for a bit.

* * *

Blaine entered the apartment beaming from ear to ear with Nick beside him.

"You did it man, see that wasn't so bad,"

Blaine grinned as they sat down going over the plans of what was going to happen when the Warblers came.

"Do you think you're ready to go out again with all of them? Like I said in the coffee shop Blaine if we see Sebastian we'll beat the crap out of him for you,"

"No, and not necessary but thank you. I don't believe in violence, this is why I've been hiding for so long. Cooper said the same thing, and if you guys believe he's in France I believe you," Blaine said immediately which made Nick frown in suspense. "Who were you looking for back there? You had that wondering look from the GAP days" Blaine groaned "Why must you bring that up every time?"

"It's fun teasing you," Nick crossed his legs as they talked. Blaine figured Kurt must still be out having his coffee and walk because all was quiet in the building except for his and Nick's chatter over their mochas.

"I actually would like to meet Kurt," Nick's eyes widened in surprise "Really?"

"I saw a good looking guy today. That's who I was looking for, like the most drop dead gorgeous man I've ever seen - you should have seen his eyes! And the way he smiled at me, and it reminded me of our conversations of what we had and how much I want to see him in person, he's amazing. He might not be as good looking, or even handsome at all but I don't care. I love his personality. I'd like to introduce him to the Warblers like we planned, but I would really really like to meet him. I know he doesn't like sexual interactions, and that's fine with me, I don't think I'm ready for that anyway. I think we could be good for each other. Kurt is someone I wish I met a long long time ago, he's funny, and he has the most beautiful voice. I think we could have been friends for a very long time had we met decades ago,"

"You've totally falling for him haven't you,"

"I think so," Blaine hesitated "This is why this doesn't work. It did in the beginning, but now I'm not so sure. I just can't do this anymore, it's driving me insane,"

"I guess you know what you got to do then,"

"Yeah,"

* * *

Kurt awoke to the sound of some stamping around next door. Blaine must be awake. He could hear him stirring a cup. He must be having his morning coffee as well.

 _"This is why this doesn't work. It did in the beginning, but now I'm not so sure. I just can't do this anymore, it's driving me insane,"_

 _"I guess you know what you got to do then,"_ When did Nick arrive?

 _"Yeah I know. I just want to do this right. I don't want Kurt to get upset by this decision,"_

Too late for that. If Blaine wanted to stop their friendship/whatever you called it, why didn't he just tell him rather than blab about it to Nick?

"You know what Blaine, if you wanted to do it right. You shouldn't have agreed to it in the first place if you were uncomfortable about the situation. I was fine on my own,"

" _Kurt? I didn't know you were home,"_

"Clearly not," Kurt said "You're not the only man out there you know, I could've at least found someone who can stare me in the eye before telling me he wanted out," added as he slammed the door behind him.


	5. The Confession (Edited- again)

**Heads up I have been getting your reviews, thank you so kindly for pointing out I was copying the same thing twice - I was copying and pasting from word, again I'm sorry! (idiot). I am glad you guys like it though. Another chapter will be posted soon (this is the re-edit from the edited version of the confession) I also changed a bit of it too make a bit more sense. I still feel like the story has been rushed so over the weekend I might go back over it and edit it so it doesn't seem as such. Thanks again! x**

Kurt knocked on the door a few times standing with his hands covering himself. He was so stupid. He realizes he's probably over-reacting but Rachel's a drama queen. She'll be a good judge of that. He was beginning to fall for Blaine. A man who he had never met. Was he going crazy?

Rachel opened the door and beamed "Kurt! Oh I'm so glad you're here! I was going to invite you to come to a party tonight. I have a million things to do. You're welcome to bring your boss too if you like, how's Isabelle going? Don't even answer that actually I'll find out when she gets here, oh my god it's so good to see you. Your dad just called to make sure I check on you, are you settling in okay?"

He forgot how much she could talk. It's only been a week and a half. It then occurred to him that Kurt hasn't even let Rachel know what has been happening. His eyes began to well up. "Kurt?"

Rachel looked confused. "Honey what's wrong?"

"I was seeing someone," He blurted out as he sniffed. Rachel grabbed his hand and got him to sit down "That's great! I mean it's a lot quicker than I expected, but wait what do you mean 'was' what happened?"

"I was seeing someone that isn't there," Kurt added cautiously wondering how she'd take this.

"Okay now you've lost me," Rachel went to get him a cup of tea and let him continue his speech. He knew this is what she did when he visited so he didn't mind that she just abandoned him in the living room without explaining. It was a Rachel thing.

"It all started when I moved in. Remember that guy that was singing?"

"Yeah? The one with the cute voice?"

"Well it turns out his name was Blaine and he was trying to get rid of me because he had the place first and the wall between our apartments is hallow. He can hear everything I do, and I can hear everything he does, he can even hear me singing in the shower, that's how bad it is,"

"It sounds romantic actually," Rachel beamed looking back at him as the kettle boiled.

When she saw the look on his face he knew something serious happened.

"Okay tell me the details," She brought the teacup and teapot to the table and poured him some as he continued.

"We had this agreement thing happening. He wasn't comfortable with people and I wasn't comfortable with sexual interactions as you are well aware off, and we ended up getting a long. He mentioned once about us being practically being a couple, and I sort of asked after that if we could actually be that as we were since it seemed to suit both of us,"

"This doesn't make sense Kurt,"

Kurt nodded as he sipped his tea while she did the same "I know it doesn't, but it worked. It worked well, and I was beginning to really fall for this guy,"

"Someone you barely know?" Kurt continued to explain how their communication worked and the fact that Blaine ended up knowing Kurt really well in the short time that he had been there, and Blaine liked pretty much everything about him so far. Rachel to her credit paid attention, and slowly he figured she was starting to understand. "So you were ready for more than what you guys agreed to and you think he doesn't want that?"

"Well yeah but that's not just it though. I was thinking about approaching the subject very soon but then this morning I overheard him telling his friend Nick that he didn't want to do this anymore, that this relationship we had going was driving him insane. Now I'm starting to think I made it all up in my head,"

"Is that exactly what he said?"

"Well I overheard them talking, I didn't hear everything but yeah he said that it was driving him crazy,"

"I still think you should give him a chance to tell you how he feels, even if it's not what you want to hear," Kurt sighed as Rachel put a hand on his "running to me isn't going to help find the answers Kurt,"

"What if he doesn't want this anymore though? What if I'm right?" Kurt has had too many experiences where he crushes on people and it turns out they didn't like him at all. He didn't want this to be the case with Blaine.

"Then you move on. I think you should come to the party and experience what other people experience. If you still want to be with Blaine, then you fight for it. Nobody who gets themselves into a relationship wants to get hurt, but that's the risk you take. You put yourself out there, and I'm really proud of you for doing that. I know the dating world is scary, trust me. I've been there, but the things that come with it make it worth it Kurt,"

Kurt nodded. Maybe he'll stay for the party after all. He called his boss and she answered straight away "Kurt, I've been wondering what's happening with you, are you okay?"

"Sorry Isabelle I was just trying to get used to the new city, I promise I'll have my first assignment in by Sunday but I was wondering, would you like to go to a party tonight,"

"Kurt I don't care if you take a whole month. I told you, take some time off you deserve it. That assignment is due in January. It's only early December. Get to know the city, and then get back to me. I'll be happy to come to the party, can I bring our work colleagues? Where is it?"

"I'm assuming it's at Rachel's?" Rachel looked at him and nodded while he was on the phone. "Can she bring more people?" He added and Rachel gave a thumbs up.

"Yep, you can bring them, I'll text you the details later,"

"I look forward to it Kurt!" He could imagine Isabelle swinging in her office chair in excitement. She was always so much fun. He liked that about his boss. She never turned down a party. Kurt sent a text message to his boss sending Rachel's address and with her help he included what to bring which was basically 'just yourself' and 'bring alcohol if you wish'.

He wished he was more like that. "So what can I do to help? I could use a good distraction," Rachel grabbed his tea cup and he went over with her to the kitchen to help her wash them.

"I think you should get back to Blaine and tell him how you feel," Rachel gave him a look that said you're not getting out of it that quickly. "I will, and I want to work this out with Blaine, but can I just have a few hours where I don't have to think about it?"

Rachel shrugged "Sure, if you think you could help me make one of your specialty cakes?" Kurt smiled "I'd be happy too,"

Kurt spent at least 5 hours helping Rachel get the party ready. More people came over to help them, and Kurt found he liked Rachel's friends. They were bubbly and enthusiastic and they were really happy to help.

"New York is so much different to high school right?" Rachel added and Kurt agreed.

By the time Isabelle came Kurt had already had a bit to drink. He hoped he was able to make it home okay. "Are you drunk?" Isabelle asked with a little laughter in her eyes. She never judged Kurt.

"Not as much as I'd like to be,"

"What's got you so worked up?"

Kurt blurted out the story the same way he did with Rachel and Isabelle listened without distracting him.

"I think you should go home and tell him exactly what you told me,"

"Like I said to Rachel. I'm worried he might not want that. I'm scared of finding out what I already think is going to happen," Kurt replied about to take another shot of vodka when Isabelle grabbed it off him.

"You'll be fine if he doesn't want that! You've been single this long haven't you? You don't know if you don't even try,"

Isabelle always knew what to say at the right time. "If you'll excuse me,"

* * *

Kurt called Blaine's what's up as soon as he found a quiet ….well kind of quiet area.

He went out on the balcony. " _Kurt_? _Do you have any idea how worried I was? You didn't even let me explain,_ "

"I know I'm sorry. Listen it's pretty loud out here, but I just want you to know there's a reason for my dramatic exit, and that reason is that I really care about you. I know we had an agreement, and I don't know about you and how you're feeling, maybe you want to end this, and that's okay if you do. I'll respect that but I have to at least give this thing, whatever it is a chance,"

 _"That isn't…"_

"Just let me finish first please. I tell the truth when I'm kind of tipsy and you deserve the truth. I didn't mean to come out here to get drunk. I just didn't know what to think about all this after hearing what you said to Nick,"

 _"Kurt you don't understand-_ _"_

"Just hear me out, Rachel and Isabelle both mentioned that I shouldn't just give up, and if there's even the slightest chance that you still want this to last, then I want to meet you. In person. Maybe we should have both just gotten some courage and done this in the first place, because this could really be something and well…that's all I have to say,"

" _I'd like nothing more than that,"_

"And I know it isn't what we originally planned or you may not be comfortable with the idea but if you think about it….wait what did you say?"

 _"Kurt, I was telling Nick that it was driving me insane not being able to see you, I was not talking about the way that we were communicating- that's the best part of my day. Oh and for the record, I care about you too, like a lot. I really want to see you one day,"_

 _"_ Oh, you do?"

 _"I do. So can you please come home? I've arranged something for you. I hope you like it, and maybe it'll give you more of an idea of where my mindset is at when it comes to you,"_

 _"_ You've arranged something for me?"

 _"Mhm,"_

"I'm not sure if I should be excited or scared,"

 _"Well I'd hope you'd feel excited,"_

"Okay I know we've agreed to meet but can we not make it right now? I look a mess," Blaine laughed and it filled Kurt's heart with joy to hear that laughter.

" _I'm sure you look fine. A little fairy told me you look like a supermodel,"_

 _"_ Blaine, how do you know what I look like?"

" _I don't. I just have connections with people._ _Didn't I tell you I have superpowers? Enough talking, come home,"_

"Okay okay bossy pants,"

 _"Are you really drunk? Do you want a taxi?"_

 _"_ I'm tipsy, but I should be okay getting a taxi,"

Kurt was pushing his way through the crowd and hugging Isabelle in the meantime giving her a thumbs up which made her squeal in delight.

" _I didn't know you had a party to attend to tonight, who was that?"_

"It was a last minute decision. Rachel asked me to go, that was my boss Isabelle."

" _She seems like a great boss,"_

"She really is,"

" _Are you sure you don't want me to call a taxi for you?"_

He noticed Rachel by her own mini stage "Rachel I'm going home!"

Rachel smiled "Are you going to work it out with Blaine?" Blaine was on speaker " _Hey Rachel! Sounds like quite a party,"_

Stunned Rachel smirked at Kurt "He sounds even more sexier when he's not singing,"

 _"I take that as a compliment, although people do pay for my Eps you know,"_

 _"_ They really do," Kurt chuckled. He might be one of them. Rachel hugged Kurt "I'm glad you two worked it out, and hey if you do meet my number one gay Blaine you're more than welcomed to come to my parties,"

" _Uh…thank you! Can you make sure Kurt gets home safe?"_

"Blaine I'm an adult. I can call a taxi,"

"No need Kurt, I got drivers on call ready to go. There should be one in 5 minutes. Blaine do you have any idea how hard it was not to tell Kurt?"

" _Shhh!"_

"Rachel?" Kurt looked confused. Rachel chuckled "It's a surprise, I'm not supposed to say anything, just go home Kurt thanks for your help today,"

"Thanks Rachel," I guess there was a privilege to knowing and being best friends to a popular broadway star. He wondered what she and Blaine were up to.

Rachel hugged Kurt and Kurt really couldn't wait to get home to see what Blaine had in surprise.

"Oh and bring your friend Nick too if you ever decide to come," Rachel winked to Kurt as she called out to Blaine.

" _Sure thing,"_

"Blaine my phones about to die but I won't be long okay?"

" _Okay, and Kurt?"_

"Yeah?" Blaine seemed to be hesitating for a while. "I really do care about you,"

"I care about you too,"

" _Get home safe,"_

Kurt's heart fluttered he was about to reply but his phone literally shut off from lost of power. Damn it.

Kurt was thankful for Rachel's limo (just how wealthy was Rachel? Not that Kurt ever cared about that) because the driver seemed to know that Kurt was eager to get home and he did everything in his power to shoot through the traffic jam by going in streets that would get out of the busy traffic. Kurt gave him a tip when he found he was home in less than 15 minutes, because in normal cab time it took Kurt half an hour to get to Rachel's place.

He was just about to go upstairs when the man from the first floor opened his door and yanked Kurt to him "I thought I told you faggot to stop singing!"

"I literally just got home, and anyway anybody should be allowed to sing when they want too. It's a free country!" Kurt protested surprised by his courage probably from the alcohol.

"Hey get your hands off him!" Kurt turned his head towards the sound. "Nick?"

Nick recognised his voice immediately and his face lit up "Kurt?"

Kurt smiled shyly at him and then something hit him on the head. "Wait a minute, I saw you buying coffee literally this morning,"

"Yeah I was with Blaine. Do you know that was the first time he ever stood outside the apartment? You've made quite an influence on him," The man between them was looking from one to the other still holding on tightly to Kurt's shirt.

"Let me get this straight. The man you were hugging was Blaine?"

Nick beamed at him "Yeah that's my boy," Why would Blaine lie about his appearance?

"Blaine told me he was blonde," Nick looked confused.

"I don't know what the hell your both talking about, but I swear I've had it to here with you fags." Nick was about to answer Kurt when he got into a rage at the man. He looked him straight in the eye.

"For the record. I'm straight as an arrow, and you know what I can't tolerate? Your rudeness and your arrogance. You beat the crap out of Blaine when he first came here, and I should have reported that years ago. I'm not about to let you do the same to Kurt. If you even think about doing the same thing, I'll report to the police. I suggest you let go of my friend before I do that just now, this is your first warning,"

The man let go of Kurt with a growl "Just keep it down,"

"Like Kurt said it's a free country man," Nick argued and led Kurt up the stairs not letting him finish. Kurt walked by his side "I can't explain to you why he lied about his appearance but I'm sure he has a logic explanation,"

"Well to be honest, I did too,"

"Oh?" Nick looked fascinated by this "This should be interesting," Nick looked at him with a cheeky grin "He's going to get a shock when he see's who you really are.

Kurt blushed. Nick laughed "I may be straight, but I'm not blind. It really is good to finally get to see you. I feel bad I saw you before Blaine did,"

"Don't be, thanks for helping me down there,"

"It's okay, the guy's a jerk. Blaine's probably singing, he does that when he's in a good mood,"

Truth to his word as they arrived Kurt could hear Blaine singing 'Teenage Dream,'

"Does he always sound this good?"

"We weren't called the Warblers for no reason, we were like rock stars. Well I better let you go, and before you freak out about someone breaking into your apartment, I may have pulled some strings for Blaine on his behalf,"

Kurt looked further confused. Nick handed out his spare key "Can you thank Rachel for us?"

Kurt took the key surprised and opened the door as Nick went back down the stairs. Kurt gasped when he entered his apartment.

There were red and yellow roses everywhere. There was a bucket of wine as soon as he entered with a bowl of chocolate strawberries.

On the bed there were rose petals and a meal on a tray. Next to his TV there was literally 20 classic rom cons too choose from. Kurt gasped "Blaine,"

" _You're home,"_

"I can't believe you did all this,"

 _"It wasn't just me. Remember how I had to meet the Warblers today? They all helped me arranged this. They literally are the best friends anyone could have, they really do want to get together again,"_

"But how did you get my key?"

" _I kind of contacted Isabelle, explained to her that this was me making sure you knew I was serious and I know you worked for her and I was wondering if she knew how I could set this up. I wanted to make a massive impression. You once mentioned you loved romance so she told me I had to go to Rachel if I were to get the thumbs up to do this surprise and she'd have a spare key to your place"_

 _"_ This is literally the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, so you really do want us to be together then? I haven't been making this up in my head?"

" _I know we've only basically met. I don't know, it just feels like I was meant to meet you,"_

 _"_ Like destiny,"

 _"Yeah exactly. Destiny,"_


	6. 4 Letter Word

"I don't even know where to begin,"

" _Well first we should begin by you hearing how I think you look absolutely amazing in that Marc Jacobs outfit,"_

Kurt looked down at his indeed Marc Jacobs outfit. "Are you psychic or something?"

 _"Just go with it, then I'd offer to take your coat,"_

"Why thank you kind sir,"

 _"You're welcome, would you like a glass of wine?"_

Kurt laughed as he poured himself a glass and took a strawberry. "How did you know chardonnay was my favourite wine?"

" _I have my ways. Please sit yourself by the fire and make yourself comfortable,"_

Kurt snorted. "Blaine… I don't have a fire,"

" _Your lack of imagination astounds me. Well that means I can't sing baby it's cold outside with you (but let's just pretend you had one and we did that okay?) you're gonna have to do that at my place then. Next time. Now I know you don't have a proper meal table for company you've only got that small desk table hence why your meal is on the bed but don't worry Rachel said she's okay eating her meal lying down,"_

Kurt lay himself on the bed slightly unsure of where he was going with this.

 _"_ Wait Rachel is coming?"

 _"Yeah I invited some guest? Just for dinner! The rest of the night is for us to enjoy,"_

At that point the doorbell rang on both sides.

Kurt opened the door and there stood Rachel grinning from ear to ear "Hey boo!"

" _Heeeeeeey!"_ There was a lot of carrying on happening on Blaine's side. " _Hi Blaine!"_ a wolf whistle " _Nice place! Oh my god the fire place is so nice and warm. It's freezing outside,"_ Kurt giggled as Blaine said "See what I mean" Kurt hugged Rachel he asked "What are you doing here you're supposed to be at your party!"

How on earth Rachel went from party clothes to casual clothes in literally less than an hour with her make up in tacked was beyond Kurt's knowledge. She was wearing a very casual but sexy I'm going to dinner black dress. When he saw her last she was wearing an off the shoulder green champagne dress. He asked her about it.

"They can miss me for a couple of hours. Don't worry, you know when I party, I go all night. I keep clothes in the back off my car. I could use a break. Those high heels were killing me. When Isabelle told me what Blaine wanted to do I couldn't help but be swept up with it, he's so sweet! I like him,"

"Yeah I like him too,"

Kurt and Rachel got comfortable on the bed finally Rachel chose the left side to sit on after quite a debate about Kurt trying to tell her that the left side was his side but Rachel wouldn't have it any other way so they had to swap with the dinner waiting between them.

Corn fritters and hash browns. Yum. It suited Kurt who actually really liked corn fritters. He couldn't remember mentioning this to Blaine, and it suited Rachel who could eat salmon but couldn't eat bacon.

 _"Kurt, Rachel this is Nick, Wes, Thad and David my original Warbler council. I would have invited all the guys but I wasn't sure if you were up for that yet Kurt,"_

Kurt nodded but remembered Blaine couldn't see him. "That's okay, I'm happy to meet you all,"

The boys talked a little bit about glee and their competitions and Kurt and Rachel were surprised to find they were in the same ones except they did it at different times which is why they never ended up meeting.

" _Vocal adrenaline were monsters,"_

Kurt gave Rachel a look who gave him a look back "What?"

"Should I tell them about the time you dated one?"

 _"No she didn't!"_

"Oh come on Kurt, I was in high school!"

"You were delusional! We told you it wouldn't work out,"

" _It's a shame you didn't meet us in highschool Rachel, even though we would've been your competition, at least we were gentlemen,"_ Nick pointed out.

 _"We were too busy performing for the nursing home"_ Blaine added.

 _"And the gap,"_ Thad chuckled as Wes told the story making Kurt and Rachel laugh along with the boys.

 _"This is so weird, but I kind of like it already,"_ The man Wes responded.

" _It's like blind dating,"_ David added " _I wasn't sure what you meant when you were talking to a guy behind walls, but it makes sense now. It's like the mystery box in masterchef, the more you find out about the box, the more interesting it becomes, and yet you still don't know what's inside,"_

Kurt took a sip of his chardonnay "That's the beauty of it. We can get the full picture without judging what's right in front of us,"

Blaine hummed in agreement " _Although I'm excited to see you in person, Isabelle tells me you could be on the cover of Vogue, apparently she's even asked you to be one for next year but you declined?"_

Kurt couldn't help but laugh "She's just being a good friend. Puberty has done me a big favour but I just don't see myself as a model,"

 _"Kurt even if you were less than an average looking guy, I'm glad we've met,"_

Kurt turned crimson at that comment. Rachel put her fork down for a moment "Are you kidding me? Kurt you don't give yourself enough credit you're not even less than average, you're stunning. You should be on the cover of vogue. I didn't even know she asked you, why did you turn her down?"

"I just don't feel comfortable posing in front of cameras,"

"Okay but what about when you and Mercedes actually did the cover of vogue?"

" _I beg your pardon? What's this about Kurt being in Vogue?"_

Kurt panicked "Don't look that up please Blaine. I want you to see me in person before finding my embarrassing glee videos,"

"They are not embarrassing, he should have been on Broadway, you should've heard his cover of Le Jazz Hot," Rachel teased.

 _"Okay now I've got to see that,"_ David announced. " _You guys were in glee? How did you miss that information out Blaine,"_

" _He really does look like a model though,"_ Nick added. " _I've seen him, so I can at least say there is truth in what Isabelle is saying,"_

Blaine was surprised _. "When did this happen?"_

"I ran into him today coming back from Rachel's party,"

 _"Are you secretly bi as well? We all know Jeff is Bi and took a while to admit it but perhaps we should be questioning your sexuality,"_ Thad added.

 _"I'm not I'm just saying for a guy he's really unique,"_

 _"I'm sure he is,"_ Blaine said making Kurt's heart flutter

"Speaking of party, I think we should let these love birds be. Hey boys would you be interested in attending my party? I need to get back there and I can give you a ride. There's plenty of girls, wine and food, and I can further tell you about our competitions,"

 _"I think that's a great idea,"_ Thad beamed.

 _"Oh I haven't been to a party since high school,"_ David gave Blaine a look to ask if it was okay.

 _"But….hey guys don't be rude, we haven't even finished dinner,"_

"Well Blaine not all of us can eat and blab at the same time what do you expect? Don't worry there's plenty of food at the party, and I'm sure you're waiting for some eager alone time with Kurt,"

"It's okay Blaine, let them go," Kurt laughed as Blaine continued to protest while his friends hugged him goodbye. "I'm just glad they're getting along," Kurt hugged Rachel and she grinned as she overheard Nick whispering "Do you think it'd be okay if I asked Rachel to dance?"

"That depends on how good you are at dancing," Rachel called out.

" _You heard that? Wow this wall really is hallow isn't it?"_

"Come on Nick Warbler I'll meet you at the limo,"

" _She has a limo?"_ The boys said in unison.

It wasn't long before Kurt and Blaine were back by themselves. "I really want to see you," Kurt whispered after what seemed quite some time of just quiet smiling.

There was no answer which worried Kurt to an extent but then there was a loud bang, and it happened again, and again. Kurt stood back a little worried about it but at the same time wondering what Blaine was up to when he noticed a hammer go through the wall. "Blaine?"

 _"You know it's about time someone renovated this place,"_

Kurt laughed as Blaine continued to knock down the wall and then within minutes there was a large enough gap for Blaine to step through.

"You do know you could have just walked through the front door," Blaine came out in his sweater and red scarf.

 _"It's not nearly as satis…"_ Blaine stopped halfway because when he looked up at Kurt he was speechless

It then occurred to Kurt this was the same man he saw this morning from the coffee shop. He had forgotten about that when he talked to Nick. He blinked in surprise and he wore a bashful smile unable to look at Blaine because of how handsome he was. Blaine was frowning "Don't like what you see?"

"Oh on contrary, I think Isabelle should be asking you to be the model not me,"

Blaine reached a finger under Kurt's chin gently making his eyes look up to him "You are absolutely gorgeous,"

"I'm not as gorgeous as…" Blaine put a finger on his lip that stopped him straight away.

"Shh, if you don't mind I kind of want to…" His finger traced his lips. Kurt did not mind at all!

He leaned in letting Kurt have enough time to pull away if he wanted to. Kurt didn't pull away, instead he grabbed the back of Blaine's head and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

It was warm, and Blaine was kissing everywhere he could reach. His upper lip, his bottom lip and slowly he began experimenting with his tongue. Blaine's hand reached to Kurt's hip and pulled him in as Kurt played with his hair. Kurt was panting by the time he let go "Wow"

 _Damn_.

"Yeah…wow,"

"So hello, it's finally nice to meet you," Blaine gave a little bashful grin and Kurt could tell he was never going to get tired of looking at that face.

Kurt yanked Blaine's scarf off "Shh!" he said as Blaine made a shock Mph! When suddenly Kurt kissed him again. Blaine kissed back making Kurt move back where he fell onto the couch. Kurt laughed and pulled Blaine down ontop of him.

Blaine kept kissing when he stopped for a brief minute when he felt something hard "Wait wait Kurt. I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with," Blaine was about to get up clearly trying to hide his arousal but failing miserably. His face was panicked. Kurt stopped him once again pulling on his scarf. Stroking Blaine's cheek which seemed to make him more relaxed.

"Blaine what part of shh don't you understand. If I was uncomfortable I wouldn't have let you knock down my wall, with you I feel okay about this,"

"Just let me know if anything I do at all makes you uncomfortable," Blaine said pecking him despite his awkwardness before.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me. Unless of course you don't want to,"

"Oh no I want to," Blaine kissed him passionately leaving him gasping "I want to so much,"

Blaine continued to kiss him and rub against when suddenly there was a sound of the door opening. "Sorry I forgot my OH MY GOD,"

Blaine still on top of Kurt had his hands under his shirt and Kurt looking turned on was silently hating Rachel. "Uh…what did you forget? Cause if you don't mind I was about to make out with this sexy man when you intruded,"

Blaine was still on top of Kurt when his eyes landed on Rachel "It's officially nice to meet you Rachel, I'm Blaine,"

Rachel amused by the whole situation went to take Blaine's hand who held it out for her to shake. She leaned over to Kurt after giving Blaine a dashing smile "Do you guys need any condoms?"

"Rachel!" Kurt was mortified.

"Oh my god," Blaine groaned laughing and attacking Kurt's mouth into little kisses making Kurt's frown disappear "I kind of like her though,"

Rachel laughed on the way out "I'll put some next to the wine, HAVE FUN!"


	7. Teenage Dream

Rachel had to see how things went with Blaine and Kurt. She couldn't help herself. She went back to Kurt's place after the party, letting herself in since she had gotten Kurt's spare key back when she came the last time. She called out Kurt's name wondering if he'd gone out with Blaine. "Kurt?"

She checked all the rooms and then grinned when she went to Kurt's bedroom.

Blaine was spooning him. Kurt had fallen asleep but Blaine was awake.

"So… did you have fun?"

Blaine laughed quietly fingers gently going up and down Kurt's pale arm.

"It's not what you think Rachel,"

"Honey I'm not 18 I know what this is," Rachel was trying to keep herself from applauding right there as she giggled in front of them.

"We didn't have sex, we just made out," Kurt mumbled half asleep nuzzling his neck into Blaine's side. "Mmm you're so comfy,"

"He's a bit of a cuddle whore," Blaine chuckled pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Rachel if you don't mind I was having a private moment with my boyfriend,"

This time Rachel couldn't contain her excitement. She squealed so loud that Kurt was now awake as she rushed over to them and hugged them both kissing them both on the cheek "I'm so happy for you Kurt!"

"Rachel! I'm happy you're happy for me but can you please let me get back to having the best cuddles of my life before you barged in here?" Blaine had now changed his position to sitting position from the recent outburst but was now placing small kisses on Kurt's face to change his frown upside down.

It worked.

Kurt was soon giggling as Blaine trailed kisses to behind his ear and then he was moaning.

"Okay okay I'm going now but I'm buying a cheesecake in celebration," Rachel sing songed as she was leaving the apartment.

"Don't hurry back," Blaine warned as he attacked Kurt's neck.

"Yeah don't….oh my god Blaine you're so good at that," Kurt let out a whine as Blaine left his neck to then go back to Kurt's mouth.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she dialed a phone number. "Nick you owe me $20, and a hundred kisses,"

"We never agreed to kisses," Nick laughed in the background still at Rachel's place helping her clean up.

"No but that's my deal,"

"Get over here," Nick growled. Rachel grinned "Bye boys!"

The boys weren't paying attention to Rachel and were too busy in their own world. Kurt's hands cupped Blaine's cheek and held him there as Blaine's tongue soon worked it's way into his mouth. Kurt let go with a smack "Woah okay slow down honey,"

"Honey, I like that," Blaine growled as he kissed Kurt again. Kurt laughed "You can't stop yourself,"

"It's your own fault for being so beautiful," Blaine's hand trailed Kurt's naked chest. Kurt was glad he had his pants on still because this would not go the way he wanted it to if Blaine kept it up. "Well you may think I'm beautiful but you, you're gorgeous,"

Blaine smiled and went to kiss him again as Kurt laughed "No wait…wait,"

"Too much?" Kurt shook his head eyes trained on Blaine's beautiful hazel ones. He took Blaine's hand and rubbed his finger over his knuckles loving the way they fit so perfectly.

"Not at all, it's more than I imagine, and I'm afraid were getting carried away. I want to take you on a date," He pulled Blaine's hand up to give it kiss.

"You do?" Blaine was staring at Kurt with a look Kurt couldn't read. He wondered if he was being silly. He bit his lip unsure as he added "Yeah if that's okay with you,"

"Can I kiss you now?" Blaine responded in a serious tone. Kurt laughed as he nodded. Blaine let his hand go behind Kurt's head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "I'd love that," Blaine said in answer to the date smiling widely. This time Kurt kissed him passionately making Blaine fall backwards with a mph.

They went on kissing hard for a good 20 minutes. Blaine didn't want to push Kurt into doing anything he wasn't comfortable with so he calmed down after the first ten minutes of passionate kissing to going slowly. He could kiss Kurt forever but breathing became necessary. Kurt let out a yawn with a grimace expression on his face "Sorry," looking embarrassed.

Blaine rolled his eyes shuffling back to his previous place before things got heated "Come here,"

Kurt smiled shuffled into Blaine's right side and let his head fall on his chest. "Thank you,"

Kurt could hardly believe this was happening. Blaine too. He was staring at the unfinished broken wall and knew that he'd have to finish knocking it down eventually but not right now. He was contented having Kurt in his arms. "You're welcome sweetheart,"

"I like that too," Kurt yawned again as Blaine played with his slightly now messy hair.

"Well I like you," Kurt laughed as Blaine pressed a kiss to his hair "You once told me you weren't good at romance, I don't believe it,"

"You rub it off me,"

Kurt kissed his right arm and went back to closing his eyes. "Mhm, I'm not complaining,"

Kurt was asleep within minutes and Blaine stared at him. He didn't stop staring because why would you when Kurt was your boyfriend?

He smiled at the word. Boyfriend.

He had a boyfriend, and he was nothing like Sebastian. He knew he could trust Kurt.

"How did I get so lucky?" Blaine whispered. His phone beeped, Blaine hoped it wouldn't ring as he carefully moved his hand to reach it out of his back pocket.

He frowned when he saw the message.

 _I need you to call me._

It was from an unknown number.

 **Who is this?**

S _ebastian._

Blaine froze. How did Sebastian get his number? His heart began to race.

He looked down at Kurt. He didn't want to have Kurt in the middle of this.

 _I understand if you want nothing to do with me but I'm not going to threaten you or go to intense lengths as I have in the past, I just want to see you in person._

 **How can I trust you?**

 _I don't expect you to. Look I've been seeing a psychiatrist, and I know what I did to you was wrong and I want to apologise, but I want to do it in person or by phone, whatever your comfortable with. I don't want to repeat past behaviour and I know you mustn't want anything to do with me but I had to at least try and do this so I can move on._

Blaine thought of Kurt then and how he wanted to go on his date. Would going on a date trigger memories of his past? Would it be wise to be with Kurt when someone like Sebastian could show at any time? He wanted to move on as well.

He wanted to for Kurt.

He wondered if he was putting himself in danger by replying to Sebastian. Was he trustworthy.

 _There was a time you liked me Blaine. I'm not like I was. I'm trying to be a better person._

 _Please, I just want to apologise_ **.**

 **Let me call your psychiatrist and then I'll decide.**

 _Deal._

 _Thank you Blaine._

Kurt unconsciously moved closer to Blaine letting his leg tangle with his as though sensing his internal fear.

Kurt felt like a safety blanket. He really hoped Sebastian was trying to be better because he couldn't lose this and if past experiences resurface he knew there could be a danger of losing Kurt.

Sebastian sent his psychiatrist number _Her name is Emily, you can look her up online as well_

Blaine still wasn't sure if this was a good idea or if he was about to lose his sense of self.

"For you it's worth it," Blaine whispered as he looked down at the sleepy boy and kissed his forehead for the one thousandth time that night. "you're my teenage dream," and he meant it.

He knew he was falling hard for this boy and he would do everything in his power to keep him by his side.


	8. If you I just lay here

Blaine didn't know how this happened. He was standing in front of his mirror fixing his bowtie and frowning thinking it didn't look right. He had already thrown a hundred bowties and vests on the floor and nothing seemed perfect or suitable. It was his first date with Kurt, well to be honest, his first date since highschool and he didn't want to look over dress, but he didn't want to look too casual either and Kurt, he always looked impeccable.

He's been staying over Kurt's place for the last week. He didn't find the sense into going back to his side of the apartment and they still haven't finished knocking down that wall even though Kurt had agreed he'd help him do it. Even though they had this date, all week had felt like a date to Blaine. They watched their favourite rom cons, Blaine found out that Kurt liked all of his own favourites ones and they watched musicals. They made out in between RENT and Moulin Rouge, and Blaine smiled as he thought of how turned on Kurt was when Blaine started kissing him during come what may. Kurt was a mess, but Blaine was just as much so. Neither of them had gotten any work done that week and Blaine knew he had to do something about that if he wanted to keep them staying there.

"Wow," Kurt commented and Blaine turned around in horror as Kurt giggled at the sight in front of him. "Honey, I wouldn't have cared if you just wore a shirt and jeans,"

"I'm sorry but have you seen you? You never just wear a shirt in jeans," Blaine sighed as Kurt carefully tread around his clothes to reach him. "I haven't had a date in a long time," He reminded Kurt. Kurt helped Blaine with the bow tie he was struggling with and then kissed him "You look perfect, and I'll help you clean up the clothes when we get back okay," Blaine smiled and looked Kurt over. "You on the other hand should be on the cover of vogue,"

Kurt blushed as he self consciously tugged on his marc Jacobs jacket and held out his gloved hands to Blaine. "Weren't you meant to pick me up at 5?"

"It's 5:15, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to go to the front door or …" He glanced back at the hole in the wall and Blaine laughed. "But I wanted to know how you felt coming to my apartment,"

"It's like the shire isn't it," Blaine commented and Kurt laughed "You're such a dork, but yeah I suppose it is,"

"I'm sorry for being late," Blaine cringed as Kurt linked his arm in his and they walked out of the apartment together. Blaine looked down at their linked arms and stared at Kurt.

He could get used to this.

Blaine hadn't done anything about contacting Sebastian's psychiatrist. To be honest he wasn't sure if he even wanted to. He liked how things were and he didn't want to screw things up with Kurt.

Would it be wise to even go down that path? It wasn't long before he had to deal with this situation whether he wanted to or not because when Kurt took him to the movies he froze when he saw who was already in the movie lobby.

Kurt looked at Blaine with worry in his eyes when he noticed his discomfort. "Blaine?"

Blaine without warning gripped Kurt's hand and held it tightly.

"Blaine honey," Kurt tried to get Blaine's attention but he was staring at a good looking tall guy who had his gaze set on Blaine as well.

"Sebastian," Blaine whispered to Kurt as Sebastian moved towards them. Blaine gripped harder onto Kurt's hand and Kurt worried he'd break his circulation, but he didn't mind so much either if Blaine needed to hold his hand, he wasn't going to deny him that access. He rubbed his fingers gently over Blaine's knuckles and that action seemed to calm Blaine down a little as he glared angrily at Sebastian "What are you doing here? I thought you said you were done with the stalking,"

"I am," Sebastian defended. "I'm actually here on a date," Sebastian frowned looking slightly embarrassed. "I didn't know you'd be here,"

"Do you want to leave?" Kurt whispered but Blaine shook his head "No if anyone should leave it's him," Blaine was angry. It's the angriest Kurt has ever heard him.

"Blaine," Sebastian tried but Blaine held out his other hand like a stop sign which worked effectively. Sebastian stilled for a minute. "Don't Blaine me. Do you know I've been living in fear for the last 6 years wondering when you'd show up?"

"I know I'm – " Sebastian stepped closer but Blaine didn't stop. "No, I haven't finished," Blaine cut him off and Kurt realised what he was doing. He was facing his demons.

He wanted to move on. Kurt continued to rub his fingers over his hand to soothe his boyfriend and remind him he was there.

"You break into my apartment, destroy everything I owe and then make it look like it was all my fault in a letter because I tried to get away from you, do you have any idea the kind of fear I've gone through? This is the first time since highschool I've been able to go on a date and feel like myself and yet here you are, I'm not letting you do that again. This is my date, you need to leave. You own me this Sebastian, what are you even doing here in New York?"

"I wanted to make amends. I don't expect you to forgive me. Not after what I put you through. I just want you to hear me out. My psychiatrist mentioned how much I might have affected your life, and I realise after seeing you today that she's right. I am sorry Blaine, I really am,"

"You said you were on a date?" Kurt added and noticed he was still alone and Sebastian nodded smiling "Yeah, we've been going out for a year," It was Kurt's time to grip Blaine's hand tighter when he noticed who his date was. Dave Karofsky walked up next to Sebastian with a box of popcorn and kissed his cheek. He looked curiously at the company in front of them and appeared stunned "Kurt,"

"Dave," Kurt replied with bitterness. Blaine looked to Dave and Kurt "You know this guy?"

"He was the bully I told you about," Kurt whispered. Blaine's eyes darkened in recognition remembering Kurt told him about him on one of the nights he stayed over at Kurt's place and the whole story behind McKinley and how he felt unsafe at his own school "The guy that stole your first kiss?" Kurt nodded.

Blaine growled at him "You know what, you guys enjoy the movie. We're leaving," Blaine said tugging on Kurt's arm "Come on let's go," Kurt didn't follow though and Blaine wondered why. Kurt kissed him gently "We can't move on if we keep running from our fears," He whispered after Blaine kissed him back. "Sebastian said he wanted to apologise, I think he should," He nodded towards the other boy as Sebastian held onto Dave's hand for support.

Dave looked uncomfortable but he didn't appear afraid or unsure like in high school.

Maybe Sebastian was good for David.

"How did you guys even meet?" Blaine asked wondering if it was just coincidence or payback.

"I was on a working visa in France. I worked in a pub where I met Sebastian. My dad thought I needed to get away from everything when I tried to commit suicide," Dave added calmly. Kurt didn't know about this and his eyes widened "You what?"

"After what I did to you Kurt, I never felt normal. I felt like my life was slipping away, and it'd be better of if I wasn't even here. I lost all my friends when they found out I played for the other team. They started to treat me the way I treated you for all your years in high school, and I got severely depressed. I was in hospital for a couple of days after my suicide attempt and my dad told me he knew something wasn't right, and he knew there was something I wasn't telling him. He didn't like the fact that I was gay but he said I was his son, and it'd break his heart if I died. That was like a turning point in my life. He said maybe I needed a break from it all from studying from work. I realised I wanted a change of environment. When I told him about this he supported the idea and suggested I do a working visa, I found a job in Paris that said they needed a bartender so I applied and got the job,"

"He was a popular bartender too," Sebastian smiled at Dave "Everyone loved him," Dave laughed "Yeah but there was always that one favourite customer," Dave looked at Sebastian with a look that reminded Kurt of how he looked at Blaine. Their story was kind of sweet actually, but he could see Blaine was finding this difficult to adjust too.

"That's where you met Sebastian" Blaine added for him looking at Sebastian. Sebastian nodded. "When I found out his story, I told him about mine. Look we're not out to get you or anything. This isn't us trying to stalk you. Okay maybe a little, but for good reasons. I came back to New York so I could make peace with you Blaine, and when Dave found out that Kurt was also here, we decided to come back together,"

"So you're not here to stalk us," Blaine added. Sebastian and Dave shook their heads in unison. Dave put his hand around Sebastian's waist. "I'm just here with the boy I love," Dave said and Sebastian looked stunned as he turned to Dave. "You love me?"

"Like you didn't know you idiot," Dave laughed and Sebastian kissed him. Kurt smiled at them.

"They're kind of sweet," Kurt whispered to Blaine while the other boys had their moment.

"How can we trust them?" Blaine asked Kurt as Kurt brought his hand up to kiss it. "Just look at them and think for a minute, do they look like people who want to hurt you?" Kurt asked and Blaine did look. He looked at how Sebastian was kissing David after his announcement of loving him. He heard Sebastian whisper "I love you too," and realised Kurt was right.

"And you told me Sebastian wasn't always like that right, maybe he is trying to change,"

Blaine nodded as Kurt made sense.

"I want to get out of here," He said. Kurt frowned "You don't believe me?"

"No it's not that, I feel like we're intruding on their date, and to be honest. This is my date with you too, I don't want to be thinking about anyone else but you,"

Kurt smiled. Sebastian and Dave were still having their moment as Kurt and Blaine discussed this and they began to leave but then Sebastian called out to him "Wait! Blaine Wait!"

As he was about to push the door open he turned around to find Sebastian handing out a letter. "You don't have to hear from me again, but at least take this please,"

Kurt nodded at Dave as David added "I'm really sorry Kurt. I'm really good at bear hugs if you'd allow me to give you one?" Kurt eyes widened. He'd never in a million years have thought he'd let his ex bully do this, but for some reason he wanted to give David that opportunity to move on. He smiled and nodded. He let David pull him into a hug and exhale carefully "I'm sorry for hurting you, I hope you and your boyfriend are happy for a long time, he's really cute,"

"He's the cutest," Kurt agreed looking happily at Blaine who was still talking with Sebastian.

Blaine was nodding slowly at something Sebastian said and allowed him to give him a letter.

"We won't bother you guys again," Sebastian added. Blaine nodded in understanding and took Kurt's hand.

Kurt took it as well silently they walked out of the theatre.

They decided to go to for a walk and it began to snow. Blaine looked up and smiled "I haven't felt snow in years,

"Kurt grinned at the boyish look on Blaine's face and laughed "What are you doing?" Blaine laid down in the middle of the grass. They had been walking through a park. "Lie down with me," Blaine held out his hand and Kurt for once tried not to think about the fact that his outfit would get drenched and did as he was asked.

Blaine made a snow angel and Kurt laughed as he told Kurt to do the same "What are you 5?"

"Do it," Blaine encouraged. Kurt went into a fit of giggles and laughed as he made a snow angel with Blaine. Blaine began to sing and Kurt stopped making snow angels as he leaned on his side and watched his boyfriend "If I lay here? If I just lay here….would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

Kurt moved over an inch and kissed him "I don't quite know how to say how I feel. Those three wods are said too much, they're not enough," Kurt sang back. Blaine's finger trailed down his icy flushed smooth cheek. Kurt leaned into the touch as Blaine continued to sing. "If I lay here…If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told, before we get too old, show me a garden that's bursting into life,"

Kurt smiled at Blaine and it was like forgetting the world as the snow continued to fall on them lightly. Blaine didn't want this moment to end as Kurt sang to him "All that I am….all the I ever was is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see….I don't know where confused about how as well, just know that these things will never change for us at all, if I lie here….if I just lay here, would you lie with me and forget the world,"

"You forgot the lyrics," Blaine whispered quietly and trying not to laugh after staring at Kurt for 5 minutes smiling in silent. Kurt shook his head "I did not,"

"You did so," Blaine argued with a giggle. Kurt looked offended and looked ready to argue but Blaine laughed and he rolled on top of him and kissed him hard. Kurt moaned in response "I love you so much," Blaine whispered as he let go of Kurt's mouth with a sated sigh.

He bit his lip as though worried he ruined the moment and spoke too soon when Kurt didn't respond straight away. As he was about to get up and start apologising Kurt pulled him in for another kiss and replied "I love you too Blaine,"


End file.
